


Black Feather

by WhitePawn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wranduin - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePawn/pseuds/WhitePawn
Summary: This is a re-upload as I made a new AO3 account!
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 13





	Black Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload as I made a new AO3 account!

How long has it been since the red and blue waves crashed over Pandaria in the quest for peace, how long since the iron stained the ground in the far distance.    
  
How long has it been since the world crashed around Anduin, that named him King. Sitting atop his throne looking down across pale stones, the boy sighed. The silence was deafening.    
  
“Any news on the warfronts?” 

“Anyone?”

Kicking at the dust beneath his feet, how could he as a king just sit here and sit by idly while everyone risks their lives to fight, to fight for the cities, the continents, the world he stands upon.    
Growing more irritated by the second, the King rises from his throne, “I’ll be in my quarters, send someone if I am needed.” 

* * *

Closing the grand doors behind him, he leaned against the hardwood, slinking down to the ground. Hands enveloping his face rubbing away the stress of war, he felt the weakness that surrounded him since birth creep up his neck. 

Anduin needed to be strong, but the void in his chest whispered otherwise. The people he admired had either been erased from existence or left him to fend for himself.    
  
Sure having war veterans as council was a blessing but they don’t give him the warmth of friendship.    


Feeling his train of thought darken, Anduin knocked his head back into the door. Pulling himself up, he slowly slinked off his armour letting it drop onto an ottoman. “Stop, you’ll drive yourself mad.” He whispers under his breath.    


As he sat down on his bed, the wind picked up howling against the only window in his room. A storm was coming and before he could think further the windows burst open, with a crying howl.    
  
Shocked by the cold, Anduin turned his head expecting to hear rain, but instead he saw a single ravens feather float to the ground. Rushing over to the window in search for the black bird, he squinted only seeing a seagull staring back at him. 

Lifting the feather to his face the boys brows furrowed, “Khadgar?” Twisting the feather between his fingers, he searched for a clue.    
The mage had been gone ever since the wars broke out, not a mention of advise or concern for the factions. Just silence. 

It had to be of importance that the guardian had not shown himself in person, what if knew about the azerite, how to save Azeroth?    
Surely the Horde spies would catch on if an army of Stormwind horses and gryphons marched to Karazhan. No, this had to be a secret. 

Anduin scrambled to his closest searching for his shroud. He can’t be seen, it would just be giving a win to the Horde, if he were found without a guard his advisors would kill him. It’s so risky but if it was for the sake of Azeroth so be it. 

* * *

Slowly the sun drifted away and one by one lanterns lit the streets of Stormwind, the bars came to life as soldiers hung up their shields. 

Getting out of Stormwind without being caught would be the least of Anduins problems, but the halls of Stormwind keep swarmed with protection. 

The only way out was the window and as far as his training went balancing on windowsills was a far stretch. 

It’s the only way, he muttered as he slung his satchel over his shoulder, Karazhan may not seem far but how often does Anduin get to leave the keep?

Stretching out his arms with a soft click, Anduin sought peace with his mind and found himself already standing on the edge, wind blowing at his clothes. The King gulped, “Don’t look down.” edging closer to a beam, he braced himself as he clutched at the wood. 

Slowly lowering himself onto the next sill, he continued silently to descend the castle. On the last stone block, he felt his foot slip on a rock and his balance was lost. The fall was only a foot but his Power Word: Shield came in handy.    
  
Peeking above the bush, he fell beside. Anduin scouted for patrolling guards.    
Strangely the garden was empty, using this opportunity to run, he mingled with the late night crowd.    
  
Keeping his cowl low and his focus on getting his gryphon. He almost stumbled up the steps to the flight masters, the darkness was not his friend today. 

Huffing when he could finally catch his breath; Anduin smiled when a familiar pair of green eyes locked on his. 

“Hey there old friend.” Stroking his gloved fingers across the gryphons beak, Anduin tried not to have second thoughts as he loaded his belongings on the saddle of his dear mount.    
“Let’s go.” Seating himself as comfy as he could, he knocked his heel gently into the gryphons side. 

The great creature spread its wings, gracefully leaping off the edge of the platform and rising into the sky, letting the great King guide his path.

* * *

Knowing he was getting closer to Deadwind Pass, he squinted for any sign of life close to the entrance. There stood only the ghosts protecting the great tower, not paying attention to the skies any longer.    
  
His gryphon shrieked as a large black mass flew past at an immense speed. Looking around in panic Anduin tried to see past the fog. In the distance a large figure spread itself out like a … dragon?

Trying to rear his gryphon to the ground, it was too late when the mass charged at him and his vision was filled with fire.    
  
Was he falling? Clenching his hands together he could no longer feel the leather reins between his fingers, how far was the ground? His vision blackened as he succumbed to his fate.   
  
There was no impact, no pain. Only darkness. 

He heard a voice calling out his name.

Then nothing.

* * *

Anduin awoke in terror, panting as he found himself no longer outside. Instead he was inside the walls of Karazhan. Warmth wrapped around him, as he felt a blanket burying him and his body only sore from being seated in one position for so long.    
  
A small fire in the corner of the room didn’t do much for light. He could make out the books that fueled the fire and his brow quirked. “Khadgar?” Knocking back the blanket, Anduin rose to his feet concerned.   
  
“Khadgar what is the meaning of this!?” 

Searching for any source of light, the boy was growing more cautious. “Hello?” Footsteps echoed the room and he snapped his head around back to the burning books.    
Furrowing his brows he stepped closer seeing that the books were in fact, intact. “A spell? Khadgar this isn’t funny anymore!”

Pulling at his hair in frustration, Anduin tried to find the door to leave. If the guardian wasn’t here maybe he would be somewhere in this maze of a tower.    
Slapping his hands in the darkness against the cold stone walls, hoping to find the door handle the priest laughed nervously.    
  
“Okay, if you are trying to scare me it is working.”    
  
“Show yourself! Your King demands it!”   
  
In the darkness two red eyes opened at the words, watching the blond carefully. Anduin was pacing now, there seemed to be no way out, no windows, no door.    
Only stupid books that surrounded him, almost tripping on a pile he picked them up and shoved them into a nearby bookcase. Hearing a grunt when one book wouldn’t fit.    
  
“Wha--!” Fumbling backwards he saw the red eyes set on him, looking him up and down before the dark figure moved forward. It was difficult to make out his features in the dim lighting but Anduin heard a familiar chuckle. 

“So the prince came.” The figures eyes narrowed as he smiled. “I’m sorry. King.”

“Who? Who am I speaking to?” 

“My, my. Has it really been - that - long that you’d forget -me- Anduin?” Raising his hand between them, his palm engulfed in fire. 

Anduin’s eyes blinked, taking a step forward watching as the flames caressed the taller males dark skin. 

The man looking down at him, there was no second guessing, “Wrathion.” Reaching out for his wrist, he had to know that he was real. Not some trickery. The skin under his fingers felt hot and Anduin’s vision blurred from the tears pooling in his eyes.    
  
Wrathion’s expression fell seeing the once prince before him crying, allowing the flame to flicker into ash. He brushed back blond locks and held his finger under his eye to catch the tears. “Miss me that much?”    


“After Pandaria, you just … left.” Anduin sniffled, “The world was falling apart Wrathion where were YOU?!”    
Wrathion's lips pursed, there was so much to answer but not enough time. He knew he was hurting but didn’t have the right words to comfort him. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Knocking their foreheads together, Wrathion offered a small smile, pulling Anduin closer and wrapping his arms around him. “Azeroth will be at peace soon my King.”    
  
Recalling the fall on the way here, Anduin tried to push away. “Was that you out there? When I nearly died?” 

Wrathion let out a low chuckle, “No. It was one of my agents, they were scouting the skies when they saw you. I didn’t tell anyone about this, if that’s what you are implying.”    


“Oh…” He let Wrathion hold him closer, allowing the warmth surrounding him. He missed this kind of embrace. 

They used to hold each other like this back in Pandaria, share futuristic ideals and joke about childish things. Back then it was easier, his father was alive. The world wasn’t dying.    
The memories flooded back like a tidal wave of emotion, if Wrathion had been there would things be different? Would he have been in more danger due to the Old Gods' corruption of the black dragons?   
  
Knowing what pain the smaller male was feeling Wrathion puffed air against his cheek, their faces barely an inch apart. “Don’t wallow in the past, if the future is still worth saving.” Anduin closed his eyes tightly to fight back the tears.    
  
“My future is standing before me.” feeling his heart in his throat at the words, Anduin questioningly opened his eyes as Wrathion’s lips met with his own. 

Unable to process any thoughts, Anduin relaxed in his grasp allowing the dragon to deepen the kiss.    
  
They stayed like that for a moment before Wrathion let his arms rest around Anduin’s waist, “I’m sorry,” Anduin’s throat burned, unable to speak just slowly open and close his mouth.    
“I shouldn’t have let you wait this long, Anduin.” Wrathion had missed him as much as he did. 

Remembering back when they sat beside one another around a fire and admitting their teenage feelings for one another.    
Anduin had almost forgotten when his cheeks burned red as he professed his love for the black dragon all those years ago.    


“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t … have reacted so--” Wrathion silenced him with his finger brushing against his lips. “I’ve heard what you’ve been through, you don’t need to apologise to me Anduin.”   


Anduin flung his arms around Wrathion’s neck, only realising how -tall- he was now. Before their heights differed by just a few inches, and the hat that covered Wrathion’s head was gone. 

Revealing his long curly dark brown hair, his small goatee now a neatly trimmed beard. 

Anduin let out a nervous laugh, dragons do indeed have fantastic puberty rates. 

“You’ve grown Wrathion.” The dragon hummed stroking his hand across Anduin’s unshaven stubble. 

Lowering himself beside the magical book fire, he pulled Anduin with him. Curling his body around the smaller frame to keep him warm. “The years have done well for you too Anduin, I would have never imagined that you’d look this good.”    
  
Anduin choked on his words spluttering, “What is that supposed to mean?!” Wrathion’s deep chuckle warmed his heart. “I thought you’d keep that ridiculous headband on forever, now you’re a -man-, a King.”

“It was too soon for me to become King, I was not prepared for this.” Anduin leant his head against the dragon’s shoulder. “Hush now, we may not get this moment again for some time. The tides are turning and it’ll get tougher before it gets better.”

“In time we can talk about everything but now I just want to hold you tonight, is that too much to ask my King?” Wrathion glanced down his red eyes glowing in the darkness, Anduin nodded his head. “You will need to be back before dawn, I wish to fly you back but the risk is far too great.”    
  
Wrathion stroked his fingers through Anduin’s locks untying his ponytail to let it fall to his shoulders. “I’ll send a -raven- when it is safe to see you again.”    
The smaller male let out a chuckle, “About that, can you not give me a fright next time?”    
  
“Where is the fun in that?”    
  


* * *

The two spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company with warm kisses and soft whispers. Hearing a knock on the wall Wrathion knew it was time for them to depart and his heart sank. “Today is not the last.” Anduin smiled wistfully. 

“I love you, Anduin.”    
  
“I love you too, Wrathion.”

* * *

The ride back from Karazhan was heartbreaking having to leave again, covering his face with a scarf as the tears burned his cheeks.    
He needed to compose himself, he had not slept all night and needed to continue his duty as King.    
  
As the gryphons feet touched ground in Stormwind, he chose to land in the gardens beneath his window, his great getaway seemed to have been successful.    
Allowing the gryphon to find it’s way back to the flightmasters. He ascended the walls carefully, climbing through his window with a soft thump.    
  
Inhaling deeply, his breath felt shaky but the thrill of secrecy felt exhilarating. His train of thought was disrupted when he heard footsteps come closer.    
Throwing his clothes into a corner, Anduin scrambled into bed hoping he had not been found out. 

The door opened and Genn Greymane huffed, “Still in bed at this hour Anduin? You have a kingdom to run.”

Anduin pretended to yawn outstretching his arms, “My apologies, I’ll be ready right away Genn.”

The worgen shook his head, he took a quick sniff of the air and noticed something was different. Narrowing his eyes, as he leaves the room. Anduin bundled his covers together and let out a nervous laugh. “So close.”

Peering towards the window, he looked out as the sky turned into fire as the sun rose above the clouds. 

“We will meet again soon, Wrathion.”

“Soon.”


End file.
